To be your eyes
by RicePaper
Summary: She was the light when he only saw shadows. When Kagome returned to Sengoku Jidai one day, she only found cold, golden eyes that were so different to that of her hanyou's boring down at her.. Sesshoumaru..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters in this story**

* * *

**To be your eyes**

She was the light when he only saw shadows

* * *

**Chapter 1- Shadows**

* * *

There wasn't anything called "half asleep", either it was asleep, or awake, or trying to stay awake, or trying to go to sleep. Kagome decided that, that sunny afternoon when she was sitting in the meadow, feeling her backside going rather numb from the slightly moist grass. Under normal circumstances, she would have moved already, except there happened to be a youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru leaning heavily on her back.

The guy was still alive, that, she was glad to confirm. But the problem was he hadn't moved for ages and she vaguely wondered whether he was still conscious. The position was uncomfortable enough, they were sitting back to back on the grass and there was the need for Kagome to lean forward slightly to avoid impaling herself on his spiked armor.

If her double identity as the Shikon hunting miko had been strange, the event that brought her to this very position would be labeled as bizarre, for she had climbed out of the bone eaters well that afternoon, expecting to find her hanyou waiting for her. Yet instead, she found cold, golden eyes that were so different to that of her hanyou's boring down at her. She was afraid, yet not without choice. Either allow herself to fall back into the well or to call her hanyou, the choice was hers. Yet she did neither, but looked back at the handsome face of the tai youkai.

He said nothing to her, as usual, but she felt herself being lifted from the ground she stood. She expected pain, and blood, but neither came. Instead she watched her surroundings blur as she rested on his shoulder where she was being carried.

None of it made any sense to her, feared had turned to curiosity as he placed her down. She gazed at the bow and arrow left at her feet and looked at the demon lord in question. Yet again, he said nothing to her, he wouldn't speak to a human, she understood. Laying her hand on the weapon, she pushed herself shakily back to her feet, still he said nothing, but she suddenly knew why.

She turned, slowly, knowing fully what it was..

A Shikon shard

Her hand moved, unconsciously she directed the demon lord to the position of the shard, still he merely watched her. Her eyes became questioning again, for she had thought his purpose was to seek the position of the shard. She took a step toward the direction, his eyes moved with the sound of the step.

The suddenly, he was off in the way she began.

She was alone

Her task was done

Perhaps it would have wiser if she had left it at that, walked towards the light where the forest ended and to the protection of her hanyou. But of course she had to choose darkness, and the path of the demon brother and of course, she had to find the youkai that bored the shard.

It had no form nor shape, a simple black mass shifting and changing as though a million shadows merged into it. She could feel no youki from the creature and wondered if it had a scent, either.

Clicking an arrow into place, she aimed at the black mass where the shikon lay. But Sesshoumaru was faster, appearing amongst the silent trees like a phantom. She barely heard the metallic scrape of Toukijin's scabbard before a white light appeared on the youkai where the blade sliced it into two unequal sections.

That would have been the end of the fight, but the creature appeared to have other ideas. Instead of dissolving into dust, two black, whip like structure shot out from dissipated youkai towards Sesshoumaru. She expected his dodge, or countering with the toukijin, yet neither came and instead came the sound of tearing. A dark red patch appeared against the white background.

She was surprised, allowing himself to be hit was unlike the Sesshoumaru she knew, but then, she barely knew him. His appearances were always related to the Tetsusaiga, or her hanyou, or both. For once, this fight involved neither.

Two more strands came, like the shadows, the attack made no sound. She pulled back the bowstring and fired, an arrow of purification dissolved the darkness. Kagome rushed to his side, the slight turn of his head acknowledged her. She could feel his body was tense, so where his senses, yet from a closer distance, she could see his eyes weren't focused on the creature.

She was confused

Another arrow loaded into position, she aimed again at a section of the black mass, beside her, the demon lord leapt with silent grace into the air and brought his blade down heavily on the creature. It split again, yet failed to perish, instead, more silent strands shot at him. He moved this time, but not completely out of the way, one penetrated his left side and the other his leg. She was sure he intended to dodge it and his lightning reflex and movement confirmed it.

But it was as though he didn't know where to move.

She dismissed the idea, the creature was at least three times her size, he seemed to be able to detect her perfectly fine. Kagome focused on the shard, directing her next attack at it, yet he moved again before she could fire, in the direction where her arrow had pointed. The tip of the Tokijin impaled deeply into darkness, smoke rose from the cut this time, with it, the youkai began to vanish, like sunlight hitting the shadows.

She could hear the ringing of the shard as it hit the forest floor from where she stood. She expected the demon lord to collect it so she stayed where she was. Yet he seemed to show no interested and had began to walk away with a slight limp, having sheathed his sword. She followed him, not really knowing the reason. His wounds were still bleeding, if it had hurt, his face showed no signs of it, yet continued without stopping or looking at her as she approached. But the slight strain that grew with each step did not go unnoticed, she had seen her hanyou heal with amazing speed and expected the healing process to have began, too on the tai youkai, yet he again failed her expectations.

So that was how it happened, they had approached the meadow and the demon lord finally stopped. It almost felt strange to watch him sit down on the grass, even stranger that either of them seemed to mind when she sat a little away from him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**- S**hadows

* * *

**

AN: Drop me a line as to whether I should continue, doesn't seem too bad as a one shot though.

RicePaper


End file.
